What Hurts the Most
by Dexxy
Summary: Yusuke shows his soft side when something happens to Keiko. Oneshot YxK


What Hurts the Most

Yusuke: Yay I'm going to be the star of the story

Keiko: Sure you are and what makes you say that

Yusuke: I don't know

Keiko hits Yusuke and then turns with a smile "Inuyashaandkagome18 does not own the characters or the song. She also knows there are other stories with this title so don't remind her."

Yusuke: That hurt Keiko

Keiko: Don't be a baby Yusuke

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke woke up and tried to brush his mop of hair but he smiled as he thought of Keiko. Just then his excuse of a mother barged in and took his arm and dragged him to the TV set in their living room. He rolled his eyes as she did so but then the news reporter said something that caught his attention and he sat down.

"In other news there was a hit and run incident near the middle school earlier this afternoon. There was a brown-haired girl by the name of Keiko who was the victim. She was pronounced dead at the scene of the crime. The police are still looking for the suspect."

Tears started to well up in Yusuke's eyes when he heard what the reporter had said. He balled his fists up and then got up and slammed his door. He heard rain come down as he felt tears come down at the same time.

"Keiko, my Keiko, you cant be dead." He continued to cry as he listened to the rain come down harder on the roof.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house that don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out. I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile though going on with you don't still upsets me. There are days every now and again I pretend but that's not what gets me.

His mom came in after some time and saw him crying. She went over to him and knelt beside him and hugged him as her own tears began to fall. He looked up at his mom and for the first time they sat there and talked.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, anything."

"Why does love hurt?"

She thought for a minute and then clocked him upside the head.

"Because it just does."

Yusuke looked out the window and sighed.

"I had so much to tell Keiko. I never told her I loved her. Now I wished I had."

He looked up at the cloudy sky. He hit the window and shattered the glass but he didn't care.

"Keiko, we could have had a life together, Dammit why did you have to leave? Why you?"

What hurts the most is being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away and not knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do.

Yusuke went to school the next day for Keiko's sake and he looked down the halls. "I havent been here in awhile and after this I doubt I'll come back after this day. It's just to painful." He thought to himself as he ran into someone.

"Hey Yusuke sorry to what happened to Keiko. I know she was really important to you."

Yusuke looked up and saw that he had run into Kuwabara.

"Sorry Kuwabara and yeah it is really painful."

"Well anyway better get to class."

Kuwabara then raced down the hallway trying not to be late for his next class. Yusuke walked down the hallway and into his own class already dreading it. He took his seat and looked out the window. The sun was shining but Yusuke couldn't think about anything else but Keiko. He soon had unwanted tears in his eyes and he raced out of the classroom and back home into his own room.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you every where I go but I'm doing it. Its hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with disregret but I know if I could do it over, I would trade, give away, show the that I say, give my heart that I left unspoken.

Yusuke couldn't go on without Keiko so he considered the possibilities of suicide but knew Keiko wouldn't want that. He stayed shut up in his room and wouldn't even attend her funeral. It was too painful and he started to punch his wall until eventually it gave way and a piece hit him upside the head and knocked him out. A few weeks later he woke up in the hospital with his mom asleep by his side. She stirred as he tried to move. She looked up at him and then started to cry.

"I was so afraid that I was going to lose you." She told him as she hugged him.

"Mom I know that you don't want to hear this but I wish I had died then I would have joined Keiko up to wherever her spirit went." He then looked out the window and discovered Keiko's spirit waving a final good-bye and then she disappeared as he cried for her and for himself.

What hurts the most is being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away and not knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do.

A/N That's it sorry if its not good to you or anything. I tried to do a good job anyways please R&R.


End file.
